


Hero/Villain

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6:Hero/Villain Klance Week 2016<br/>Keith and Lance are superheroes and they each other's partner in defending the universe. Though they don't know it. What happens to their relationship and what happens to their friends when they get kidnapped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero/Villain

Lance had a secret. It wasn't a normal secret. His secret was that he is a superhero named the Spanish Rose. Pretty awesome. Right? Pidge and Hunk are the only ones that know his secret. Coran, Shiro, Allura and Keith didn't even know. Keith.*Sigh* His crush. Keith meant so much to Lance. But back to the matter at hand. He was in school, listening to Pidge and Hunk drone on about who knows what.

“Lance!” Pidge shouted.

“What?” Lance asked, snapping out of it.

“Were you even listening to us?” Pidge asked.

“Um...no.” Lance grinned sheepishly.

“”What were you even staring at?” Hunk asked.

Pidge and Hunk looked in the direction Lance was staring at. They saw Keith getting stuff out of his locker.

“Were you looking at Keith again?” Hunk teased.

“Why don't you ask him out?” Pidge asked.

Lance’s face turned red and he looked away. “It's not that easy Pidge.” The bell rang. “Oh look. Class is starting. We better go.” Lance said and ran to his first period class. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and shrugged. 

School was finally over. It was so boring. Lance had spent the day ignoring what the teachers were saying and hanging his friends and Keith, his rival and secret crush. Now Lance was at home, relaxing.

Lance suddenly heard a loud beeping sound. It was coming from his backpack. Lance unzipped his backpack and grabbed the source of the noise. It was a communicator. ‘Probably Midnight Flame.’ Lance thought. Midnight Flame was another superhero. They were partners. 

Lance quickly put his superhero costume on. His costume had a blue mask that went around his eyes, a blue cape, a blue superhero suit and a round circle that contained a rose in the center of his chest. Lance answered the communicator.

“What is it MF?” Lance asked.

“I told you not to call me that. I need back up. Another monster, the Galra made is attacking the city.” Midnight said.

The Galra was a growing empire and was run by a man named Zarkon. Lance and Midnight have been fighting them for awhile.

“I'll be there MF.”

“I told you not to-” Lance turned off the communicator, so he couldn't hear MF tell him why he shouldn't call him again. Lance opened his bedroom window and snuck out.

After a few minutes, he arrives in the city. Lance or Spanish Rose had a bike that could get him places faster. There Lance saw Midnight trying to defeat the latest Galra monster. “Midnight!” Lance shouted when Midnight got hit by the monster.

Midnight turned around. Midnight Flame had a red mask, a red superhero suit, no cape and a flame with a peach center in the middle of his chest. He ran up to Lance and said “Spanish Rose, you're finally here.”

“Of course I am. I wouldn't let my partner face a monster alone.” Lance said smiling.

“Good. Now let's do this.” Lance nodded.

After minutes of battling, they finally defeated the monster. 

“Good work.” Midnight said.

“You too Midnight.” 

They smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Midnight’s eyes reminded Lance of Keith. But there's no way Midnight could be Keith. 

“Hello heroes.” A voice said.

The two snapped out of it and looked at the source of the voice. It was Sendak, one of Zarkon’s greatest commanders. 

“What do you want Sendak?” Midnight asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sendak walked up to them. “I have something you want. You just have to surrender to get it.”

“Why would we do that?” Asked Lance.

“Because it's your friends.” Sendak said and showed them a live video. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran and Shiro all were tied up by ropes and Pidge was trying to break free.

“Guys!” Lance shouted.

“Lance!” Hunk and Pidge yelled.

“Haha Your friends revealed your name is Lance but it's not important information since I already knew.” Sendak smirked.

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked at Midnight. 

“Your name is Lance?” Midnight questioned.

Lance gulped and nodded.

“If you want your friends back. You can either surrender or find them on your own. There is an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town find it and you'll find your friends.” Sendak threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared.

“We have to find them!” Lance shouted.

“Calm down” Midnight said but was secretly freaking out.

“Don't tell me to calm down!”

Midnight grabbed Lance’s arm. “We should start looking for them. Freaking out is not helping.”

Lance nodded. They jumped on Lance’s bike and drove to the other side of town.

They finally arrived and got off Lance’s bike. Neither of them had said a word the whole trip and it was kinda worrying Lance.

“Your name wouldn't happen to be Lance McClain by any chance?” Midnight asked.

“It is actually.” Lance responded. Why did his partner want to know his full name?

“Ok” Midnight said. He then walked to look for the abandoned warehouse.

Lance shrugged and walked with his partner. His partner must heard his name at school since he learned that they go to the same school.

Meanwhile, Midnight was internally freaking out. ‘My crush is my partner. He's a superhero just like me. Do I tell him? I should tell him I'm Keith. His name was revealed. Why not mine?’ Yep that's right. Keith was Midnight and he learned that his partner was actually his longtime crush. But he couldn't think of that now, his friends were in danger.

They entered the abandoned warehouse. They looked around for their friends.

“Looks like you finally made it.” Sendak said and stepped out of the shadows.

“Where are my friends!?” Lance shouted.

“They’re safe for now. You on the other hand are a different matter.”

“Let my friends go!”

“Now. Now. Don't you want to know the identity of your partner?”

“Why is that important?” Lance asked.

“I checked and looks like you two have some history together. Your partner's name is Keith Kogane. Your rival.”

Lance looked shocked and turned to Keith. “Is it true, Midnight?”

Keith nodded. He was slightly nervous. He had a feeling Lance would yell at him. “We can talk about this later. But for now, you're going down Sendak.” Said Keith.

“Bring it then.”

Lance and Keith kept attacking Sendak. Until Sendak shot Keith with a blaster. Keith fell to the ground in pain. Lance sat on his knees and held Keith.

“Looks like it's time make by escape. Goodbye.” Sendak said and escape the same way as before.

“Lance” Keith said. His side was bleeding.

“Don't talk. I'll find a way to stop the bleeding.”

“Wait Lance. I have something I want to say.”

“Shh. You need to conserve your energy.”

“No! I…I need to say this before I die.”

“You're not going to die!” Lance cut him off.

“Please Lance. I…I need to say this. I…I love you. I always have. Promise you'll remember me.” Keith closed his eyes.

“No Keith! Don't do this! I love you!” Lance ripped part of his cape and wrapped it around Keith’s wound. Lance checked Keith for a pulse and sighed in relief as he felt one.

Lance picked up Keith bridal style and looked for the room his friends were in. He found the room.

“Lance!” Pidge and Hunk shouted again. Lance put Keith down and untied the others.

“What happened to Keith?” Allura asked.

“Sendak blasted him. Wait. Sendak didn't tell you that Midnight is Keith. Did he?” Lance asked.

“No. Coran, Allura and I have known for some time that Keith was Midnight. We should stitch Keith up.” Shiro said.

Lance nodded. They brought Keith to Pidge’s house since their house was closer. Pidge unwrapped the cape around Keith and began to stitch Keith up. Pidge told them that he should wake in a few hours.

“Uh. Where am I?” Keith said, slowly getting up. 

“Keith! You're awake.” Lance got up from the chair he was in and walked toward Keith.

“Lance?”

“Yeah it's me. You're in Pidge’s house. Sendak blasted you and you started bleeding. We brought you here so Pidge could stitch you up.” Lance was in his civilian clothes.

“Did you really mean what you said about me?” Keith asked, turning red.

“Yeah I did. I love you.” Lance smiled and pulled Keith into a kiss.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. “I love you too.” Keith answered.

Lance chuckled. “What?” Keith asked.

“Guess we're really partners now.” Lance said and grabbed Keith’s hands.

“Yeah I guess we are.”


End file.
